


Inglourious Basterds

by The_Dark_Lords_Wife



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Descriptive Deaths and Sex, F/M, Not Enough Sex, WWII, too much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lords_Wife/pseuds/The_Dark_Lords_Wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time, in Nazi Occupied Europe, Captain Levi Ackerman and Germany's top squad were resorted to working with a devilish squad of yanks to bring down Hitler's reign of terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the "Inglourious Basterds" dialogue, story, and characters. They all belong to the wonderful Quentin Tarantino. This was just for fun. Please don't sue me...

           Captain Levi Ackerman walked down the halls of the Squad Committee Headquarters. His face showed no sign of any particular emotion, but deep down, he was nervous. That idiot, Major General Pixis, was supposed to assassinate the Fuhrer this morning but no one has said a peep. Actually, the Fuhrer seemed more alive than ever.

            Levi went up the stairs and walked down another hall. Another turn and he would arrive at Commander Smith’s office doorstep. Erwin had sent Petra for him fifteen minutes ago with the message that he wanted to see him. Levi was hoping the Commander would tell him Hitler was dead, but his common sense bid him an idiot.

            When he turned the corner, he saw a man and a woman on each side of the big window at the end of the hall. They were both wearing navy blue military trousers, beige button shirts and big black rain jackets. The male had small hazel eyes and shoulder-length wavy brown hair. He was _definitely_ not from around here, especially not in this time.

            The woman, however, clearly belonged. She looked like the perfect German woman. She had dirty blonde hair that went a little over her shoulders. Her skin was the color of milk and her eyes appeared to be bits of the sky. Her lips had a tint of pink, but Levi was sure makeup never touched her face.

            He stopped in front of the door and knocked quickly, then watched the man and woman from the corner of his eyes. They appeared to be discussing something; something the man wanted to do and the woman didn’t. The woman rolled her eyes and looked at Levi. They made eye contact. Her stare sent chills down Levi’s spine, but he used his all to not show it.

            The woman raised one perfect blond eyebrow and smirked. “It’s twenty-five dollars an hour, Shorty” she said with a thick Southern accent and snickered. The man looked at Levi and laughed too.

            Levi could feel his cheeks redden, despite his mental warning. He was two second away from socking those two (according to their accents) Americans in the face and throwing them out the window. Suddenly, the door opened and Levi faced a wrinkled face with a gray mustache.

            “Captain Ackerman, please come in” said Major General Pixis. Levi gave the two Americans a last dirty look and stepped inside.

            He met Commander Smith’s eyes behind a big oak desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of him. He heard Pixis tell the Americans he would be with them in a moment and heard the American woman make a sarcastic remark about taking all the time they need. Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin, to which he looked away.

            Pixis closed the door and sat on the chair next to Levi. “Hello Levi, would you like a drink?” offered Erwin. His voice was low and calm. It made Levi even more irritated.

            “Don’t bullshit me Erwin. Hitler’s not dead, isn’t he?” snapped Levi.

            “No, he’s not” said General Pixis as he rubbed his hand on his bald head. Levi turned to him and scowled.

            “What did you do?” He hissed.

            “I didn’t do anything. The bomb was simply a dud and it failed to detonate!” defended Pixis. Levi wanted to take his old-ass out too.

            “Pixis will go tomorrow morning to Berlin to retrieve the bomb and not arise suspicion” said Erwin calmly.

            Levi scoffed and turned to Erwin. “Good luck with that. If you idiots manage to get caught, don’t expect me to come to your rescue!” he stated.

            Pixis simply cleared his throat and stared at his leg over his knee. “Levi, how is your squad doing?” asked Erwin, trying to move the conversation forward.

            Levi rolled his eyes and stared at Erwin, mentally asking if he was really asking this here and now. “Wonderful, Commander. They are the top of the ranks. I think the Fuhrer wants to lick my hand.”

            Erwin smiled and said “Point taken, Captain.”

            “Why do you care?” asked Levi as he leaned forward. He could see in Erwin’s eyes that he had a plan.

            “Those youngsters under your command are very loyal to you, right?”

            Levi smirked. “That’s right.”

            Erwin leaned in closer and asked “Are they loyal enough to betray their country?”

            Levi bit the inside of his cheek and mentally went through each of his soldiers. With enough effort he could convince Mikasa, who would manage to convince Yeager, Arlert, Blouse, Springer… he wasn’t sure about the rest due to their full blooded German families. “With effort, I can convince half.”

            “That’s good, we only need five soldiers” said Erwin as his eyes sparkled.

            Levi chuckled. “What the hell are you going to do with five soldiers?” he asked.

            Erwin smiled and rose from his chair. He walked to the mini bar inside a World Globe in a corner. “Have you ever heard of the American Secret Service squad known as ‘The Basterds’?”

            “Everybody in the German Army has heard about the Basterds” said Levi.

            Erwin turned around and held what appeared to be plain whiskey in his hand. He took a sip and smiled. “Obviously, in the eyes of Germany, they resemble the Devil, and who better to work with to take down Hell than with the Devil?”

            Levi scoffed. “And what makes you think that the Basterds would want to work with rebellious German soldiers?”

            Erwin took another sip and sat back down on his chair “What makes me think that, Captain, is the appearance of the two commanding officers of the Basterds right outside my door.”

            Levi instantly wanted to flip the oak desk over Erwin. “Those two _pigs_ are the commanders of the Basterds?!” he asked flabbergasted as he pointed at the door.

            “Spoken like a real German” Joked Pixis and chuckled with Erwin.

            “I think it’s time we let them in. We’ve kept them waiting” said Erwin and Pixis got up and walked to the door.

            Levi arranged his cravat and stood up. “I think I’ll take you up on that drink now.”

            Erwin chuckled as the American’s entered the office. They stood behind the chairs. Pixis motioned the woman to Levi’s chair. “Please sit, Ma’am.”

            She smirked. “I’ll pass, besides, Shorty doesn’t look too thrilled to give up his seat” she said as she looked at Levi beside the bar. He wasn’t glaring at the chair, he was glaring at her.

            “Captain Ackerman and Major General Pixis, this is Sergeant Robinson and Lieutenant Raine” introduced Erwin. “Would you like something to drink?”

            “ _So, the American Beauty has a name? And a title? Lieutenant!”_   thought Levi. Robinson bowed his head slightly at his introduction, and Raine simply smirked in Levi’s direction.

             “Commander Erwin, we happen to be on a tight schedule so, could please cut through the old crap cake and inform us about your plan?” she said as she crossed her arms. Levi eyed her, then Erwin. He had to admit he was shocked. He had the same attitude towards Erwin, but they had been friends for years. They had history. This woman barely knows him! “ _Right?”_  Levi mentally questioned.

            His eyes slightly widened when Erwin chuckled “You’re right Lieutenant. I apologize. How much have your superiors briefed you about us or the operation?”

            “We know a good deal about who you are and what you’re trying to do. Take the enemy through the inside? That’s very sacrificial of you” said Raine with a hint of sarcasm. It was obvious this woman didn’t trust them.

            “Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing?” added Levi. He stared at his scotch then downed it. He was definitely going to need it.

            “Lieutenant Raine, we know how odd this may look to you. A group of treacherous German officers asking for American help does sound a little farfetched, but drastic times call for drastic measures” explained Erwin.

            Raine’s arms remained crossed and her eyes still pierced Levi. Levi avoided it at all costs and stood beside his commander. “So, why have you contacted us? Commander Hicox mentioned an ‘Operation Freedom’” said Robinson. His voice was soothing and had a hint of New York.

            Erwin turned his chair, stood up, and motioned to the big European map on the wall. “In around two weeks, Joseph Goebbels will throw a Gala Premier for one of his new movies in Paris. He will be joined also by Goring, Bormann, and most of the German high command, along with many ranking officers of the SS.”

            “You appear to have all your rotten eggs in one basket, Commander” said Raine.

            Erwin turned to face her and smiled “Yes Lieutenant, and the objective of Operation Freedom is to blow up the basket.”

            Everyone’s eyes, even Levi’s, widened. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. “I don’t see what this has to do with my squad” complained the small Captain.

            Erwin looked at him. “For this operation, we hope to use both squads. A mixture of the two will infiltrate the gala, while the others guard and reinforce” he explained.

            “ _Work with them?! Erwin, you can’t be serious!”_ thought Levi and scowled as the Commander turned to the Basterd Commanders. “Each squad must pick your top five men, and the day after tomorrow, you leave for France.” Erwin then looked at Levi again and said “Your squad must assist the Basterds in their operations.”

            “And what about _my_ operations? You’re not my only superior Erwin” said Levi as he crossed his arms.

            “I have written a fake telegraph requesting your squad’s assistance in North Africa. Pixis will take it tomorrow morning to Berlin. Our members in North Africa have been informed and will verify that you’re there.”

            Levi scoffed and headed to the mini bar again “You’re not as stupid as I thought” he said.

            “Ditto” said Raine and smirked.

            “Details about Operation Freedom will not be available until we get to France and make contact with our double agent. That’s all I have for you Lieutenant Raine and Sergeant Robinson” said Erwin. “Will you cooperate?”

            Levi poured himself another scotch and leaned on the wall as he sipped it. Raine bit her lip and studied Levi. He could feel his cheeks warm up and considered himself lucky for being in a dark corner. Raine then looked at Robinson, who slightly nodded. Finally, she looked at Erwin. “Alright. We’ll cooperate. Anything to take down Hitler” she said.

            Erwin smiled “Excellent. You must join us for a drink. You too Pixis” he said as he motioned everyone to where Levi was.

            Pixis hesitated, but decided that he would probably need it for tomorrow. Erwin poured whiskey for everyone. He stood between Pixis and Robinson as Raine stood next to Levi. Erwin raised his glass “A toast, to down with Hitler!” he said.

            Everyone repeated “To down with Hitler!” and clinked their glasses. Raine stared at Levi in the eyes and he did the same. They both smirked and clinked their glasses together. 


	2. Recruting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the "Inglourious Basterds" dialogue, story, and characters. They all belong to the wonderful Quentin Tarantino. This was just for fun. Please don't sue me...

After the meeting, Lieutenant Raine and Sergeant Robinson had to leave. Erwin asked Pixis to take them to the back doors of the headquarters, which led to the woods. The Americans bid the Commander and Captain goodbye. They decided they would meet tomorrow morning at 0900 with their squads in the outskirt forest. 

Erwin then asked Levi to inform his squad members about the operation, and those who want to take part, to let them. “And those who don’t?” asked Levi. 

The Commander gave his back to Levi and stayed silent for a couple of seconds. “We say we’ll ship them to North Africa, and arrange to kill them” he said mumbled. 

Levi glanced at the floor, then back to the Commander’s back. He said wanted to propose an ulterior motive but instead said “Alright, Sir” then exited the room. Levi walked down the halls he walked an hour ago and realized it would be the last times he would. He found Petra again and asked her to find his squad members and to call them to his room. 

Levi then walked to his office. He sat in his chair behind his own oak desk. He couldn’t get Lieutenant Raine out of his head. That woman, that German Goddess was the leader of the Basterds, and HE had to work with her. He rubbed his temples and wished he had another scotch. Sadly, another scotch would get him buzzed and he would rather take a bullet for Adolf Hitler than allow his squad to see him drunk. 

There was a knock at the door and Levi allowed them to come in. Petra, with Yeager, Ackerman, Arlert, Blouse, Springer, Braun, Hoover, Lenz, Kristein, and Leonhart entered. The squad stood in a straight line in front of the desk and saluted. Levi put them at ease, but they still stood straight. Petra excused herself and exited the room, but not before batting her eyes at the Captain one last time. 

Levi placed his elbows on his desk and leaned on them. He bit the inside of his cheek and thought of words to try and break the news to them. He exhaled after a few seconds. “Commander Smith has asked for our help in an operation.” Levi stood up and walked around his desk. “Now, if this operation succeeds, you will receive something greater than a medal or a handshake. Anyone want to guess what is greater than a medal or a handshake?”

The members just stared either at their captain or to the wall. “A Mercedes-Benz?” squeaked Sasha Blouse. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “One down” he thought. “No, Blouse, not a car.” He moved from the side of his desk to the front of his squad. He leaned on it. “In my opinion, the only thing better than a car… is freedom.”

The cadets' eyes stared at Levi. He studied their faces. Some were surprised, others were confused. “Freedom from a tyrannical leader, from an oppressive government… and from a hellish Germany.”

Levi could almost hear his members’ jaws hit the floor. Had he been wrong? Would they not follow him? “Would any of you like to take part in this operation and earn freedom, not only for yourself, but for your entire nation?” he asked. 

Silence followed for what seemed for eternity. Levi bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. What was he going to do? What was he going to tell Erwin?

“I will” said one of the members. Levi looked at the end of the row, and there was Yeager. He looked at him, hope in his big turquoise eyes. “I want freedom for Germany.”

Ackerman, next to him, also looked at Levi. “I would like to join too” she said. 

Levi could see that the rest were suffering from peer pressure and inner turmoil. “You don’t have to decide yet. You have until 0700 tonight” he said. 

He was about to dismiss them when Leonhart asked: “Captain, what if we don’t want to take part in this operation for our love and devotion to Germany and the Fuhrer?" Her voice was strong and had a hint of fury. 

Levi looked her in the eyes “You will shipped to North Africa and join another squad.” Leonhart almost wanted to scoff in his face and tell him to fuck off, but held it in and decided to deal with it later. Levi gave one final look at his squad members “We will meet again at 0700 tonight. You’re all dismissed.” 

The members exited in the same line they came in. Levi rubbed his temples again and for the first time in his adult life, he wondered if he would regret his actions. 

Ж

Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman both walked down the headquarters hall with Armin Arlert on their tails. “Are you sure this is a good idea? This could be a trap!” he complained. Armin was a full blooded German who dreamed of becoming a painter but his Grandfather, a full supporter of the Nazi Party, persuaded him to join the army.

“Captain Ackerman never lies, it’s his only good trait” said Eren. His family was torn apart when Hitler rose to power. His mother, an innocent woman, did not agree with her husband’s obsession with the Nazi Party. His response was killing her in cold blood for “having Jewish thoughts”. Eren then killed his father, and joined the army to take it down. 

“It is suprising to find out your political stance after five years of knowing you. I thought were friends…” said Armin as his friends started going up the stairs. They stopped once they heard a small croak in Armin’s voice and faced him. 

Mikasa took a step down “Armin, you need to understand: Germany is not alright. The Nazi Party needs to be destroyed.” Mikasa’s parents had been killed in Kristallnacht and left her with an adopted family. She joined the army with the same mindset as Eren, and despite her “non-German” looks she became top of the class and still is. 

“I never said Hitler shouldn’t be stopped. I just don’t believe we should give our lives for what appears to be a miracle” said Armin as he crossed his arms. 

“Some miracles are worth dying for. We can’t just sit here and wait to fight for him. We have to fight against him. That’s the reason I joined the army” said Mikasa, her eyes never left Armin’s.

Eren stepped down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. He was the only one who knew Mikasa’s story and she his. “That’s the reason I joined too. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, and I’m not going to pass it up.” He outstretched his hand to his blond friend “Please join us Armin. We can all be free together.” 

He thought long and hard, looking inside himself. Was the army where he wanted to be? “No” he thought. If he was free, he could finally achieve his dream. He took Eren’s hand and climbed up the steps. The three hugged and silently promised to take this opportunity together.

Ж

Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and Krista Lenz all sat in the headquarters’ cafeteria. They were all quieter than usual. Annie angrily stabbed her lunch. Reiner had his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. Bertolt mindlessly stirred his tea. Krista couldn’t stop shaking her legs under the table and has not touched her food. 

“I’m not joining” growled Annie. Everyone looked at her, but kept doing what they were doing. “And you shouldn’t either.”

“You don’t have to tell me that” said Bertolt. “I’m not joining either.”

“My parents would kill me before the SS would when they find out” mumbled Reiner.

“You’re not going to tell them, right?” asked Krista, terrified.

Annie scoffed “Why not? They’re traitors.”

“They’re our friends Annie. Our comrades!” squeaked Krista. She wasn’t planning on joining because of her family but she also wasn’t planning on ratting out her friends. By the looks of it, neither was Reiner or Bertolt. 

Annie looked around the table “They are traitors, and communists, and if you keep quiet you’re just a shitty as they are!” She grabbed her plate and headed for the trash. She then headed to her room.

There, she began writing a letter to her father; SD Standartenführer or Colonel Hans Leonhart. He rarely kept contact with her and when he did his letters were short and plain, and never finished with “Love, Your Father.” Annie always acted as if it didn’t bother her, but, deep down it did. In the letter, she detailedly explained what was happening  
with her squad and Levi and Erwin’s plans for tyranny. She hoped that with her father’s rank, he would do something and reward her later. She finished the letter and headed for the mailbox with a big smile on her ideal German face.

Ж

Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse sat in on one of the big arcs and faced the training ground. Further on, they could see majestic mountains. They hadn’t said a word to each other since they got out of the meeting. Sasha just quietly rejected lunch and they both walked here. They were both thinking of what to do. 

Connie couldn’t abandon his mother. She was too old to be by herself and without resources. Sasha remembered the kindness her father had towards the enemies of the state. He would hide them in the cellar of his house and the attic of his store. If she wouldn’t take on this opportunity, she felt like she would disappoint him. 

“Sasha…” said Connie whispered. Sasha looked at him as he kept staring at the mountains. “I can’t do it Sasha… My Mother… needs me. I can’t do it” he said as his eyes filled with tears. 

Sasha immediately got up and hugged her friend. He sobbed into her chest as she rubbed his head. Tears started to fill her own eyes as she said “I have to do it Connie. I have to. I have to help people…”

Connie protested and hugged her tighter. He didn’t want his best friend to leave him. What if she got caught? What if she died in action? “Sasha…no!”

“I have to!” she yelled and pulled him away from her chest and made him look up at her. “The German people need freedom, and I want to help them achieve it. I have to” she said. She placed a kiss on her friend’s forehead, and hugged him tighter as the sun began to set.

Ж

The meeting was in half an hour. Jean Kirstein arrived there early for once and sat at the bottom of the stairs He thought about what he was going to do. He wanted to say no, his family would like for him to say no, but could he live with the missed opportunity. His mother always supported him, would she support him betraying his country? 

Not with that choice of words, but she would support him if he said he was achieving freedom for his people and his family. At that moment, Mikasa walked past him. He snapped out of his reverie and called her. She turned, her expression still blank, and approached him. “Hey Kirstein.”

A little blush came to Jean’s cheeks as she greeted him “How are you? Are you and Yeager sticking to your decision?” he asked hastily.

Mikasa crossed her arms. She had a feeling Jean was not going to take the offer and was going to run and tell the whole high command. “Yes, I am. And if you think we’re going to let you tell on us, we’ll deal with you worser than…

“Whoa, I never said I was going to tell on you” said Jean, putting his hands up in defense and smiled. 

Mikasa eyed him and when she realized he was being honest she said "Oh."

“I know what you and Yeager are capable of doing, and I’m not in the mood for a two vs. one fight” said Jean as he leaned back on the steps. 

“Okay” said Mikasa, and leaned on the wall beside the stairs. Jean stared at her. She noticed, rolled her eyes and hid a tiny hint of blush with her hair. “What are you going to do?”

Jean sighed. “I have no idea. If I do, I’m scared my Mother will hate me and I’ll waste my life for nothing. If I don’t do it, I’ll feel like a failure for the rest of my life.”

Mikasa glanced at Jean, then at the floor. “Your Mother loves Germany, but her love for you is stronger. I’m sure she will support you in anything you do.”

Jean smiled at what he just heard. He looked at Mikasa and gave her a sincere “Thank you.”

The rest of the squad members began coming down the hall. Jean stood up and walked with Mikasa towards them. Eren, Armin, Sasha, Mikasa, and Jean were in one group, Annie, Betolt, Reiner, Krista, and Connie were in another. They heard boots coming from the stairs and saw Commander Smith coming. When he reached the bottom, he greeted them and gestured them to follow him. His’s face was stone serious with the thought that he had to send 5 of these kids to their deaths if they didn’t take the deal.

Ж

Levi sat in his chair quietly, his elbows on his chair’s arms and his fingers intertwined in front of his mouth. There was a knock on the door. He sighed and let the people come in. Erwin entered with the squad members behind him. The commander stood beside the desk as Levi stood up. His squad members stood in the same line they were this afternoon. 

“Alright cadets, earlier today I made you an offer to join either an Operation guaranteeing freedom for Germany or an Operation in North Africa. Who, of you, would like to join ‘Operation Freedom’?” asked Levi.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Jean stepped forward. Levi gave the slightest of nods, as Erwin smiled. “Those who do not wish to take part in Operation Freedom please follow me to my office. I will explain to you the details of your transfer to North Africa” he said and lead the remaining cadets out of the room. Connie gave Sasha one last glance before closing the door. 

Levi watched him go. He felt a pinch of guilt, but remained stoic for his remaining squad members. "Have your things packed tonight. Tomorrow at 0700, we leave headquarters and head to a new training ground. Understood?”

Everyone answered in unison “Yes sir!” Levi nodded and dismissed them. When the last one shut the door, he sat in silence. He couldn’t help thinking about his other squad members and how their dreams of getting ahead will be dead by morning. He hated himself for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you got to the end of chapter 2. Thank You! I think I'll be uploading in the weekends so, if you're sticking around, stay tuned. Your reading is much appreciated.


	3. Meeting the Basterds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the "Inglourious Basterds" dialogue, story, and characters. They all belong to the wonderful Quentin Tarantino. This was just for fun. Please don't sue me...

Levi’s Squad left at 0700 exactly. The Captain was surprised that Commander Smith would be joining them. “I want to make sure you don’t kill each other when you get there” he said.

The remaining squad members were informed that their colleagues had left for Africa at 0500 that morning. Sasha was furious that Connie didn’t bother to say goodbye, but was then flooded with worry and guilt. She thought her friend left upset due to her decision. He didn’t tell her that he accepted her decision so he was probably furious.

The Squad got into a military truck and drove to the outskirt woods of Germany. A dozen miles further and they would enter Switzerland. There they would change into civilian clothes and cross to France, where they would then make their way to Paris.

They hiked a good five miles until Erwin commanded they stop. “These are the coordinates” he said. The members exchanged confused glances but remained still when Levi ordered them to stay at attention. He secretly wanted to show off his squad to the Basterds.

They were in a clear piece of land surrounded by trees. Erwin and Levi paced around the members, eyeing the woods. Levi scoffed and was about to complain about the Basterds’ lack of understanding time when a rustling was heard. They all stayed completely silent.

Suddenly, in a manner of seconds, a group of soldiers slid down the tree trunks; three behind the squad members and four in front of them. They had scarves around their mouths and noses and pointed machine guns at them. The members instinctively broke their attention pose and faced the soldiers with their guns ready to shoot. Levi himself was also going to cock his weapon, when a familiar female voice yelled “TEN-HUT!”

The soldiers that emerged from the trees quickly clicked their heels, un-cocked their weapons, and placed them in a resting position beside them. The squad members exchanged more confused looks but kept pointing their guns. Two of the four soldiers in front of them removed their scarves. It was Raine and Robinson.

“I must say, I’m rather disappointed with the behavior of Germany’s top squad” said Raine and walked to Levi. “You’re easily frightened” she smirked.

Levi scowled at her and narrowed his eyes. Erwin cleared his throat. “Was that really necessary, Lieutenant?” he asked.

Raine removed her eyes from Levi’s and glanced at Erwin. She wanted to laugh at the caterpillars kissing in his forehead. “Necessary? No. It was fun.” Erwin cleared his throat and glanced at Robinson and the two hooded soldiers. Raine returnedher attention to Levi. “Mind if I have a word with your squad?” she asked.

Levi glanced at Erwin, and Erwin nodded. Levi returned to Raine’s face. “My Commanding Officer says I have no choice. In his words, my squad is half yours” he said through gritted teeth.

Raine shined her pearly-whites at Levi and his jaw almost dropped. “Wonderful” she said and made her way to the squad. Levi looked at Robinson then at the floor. “Do they speak English?” he heard her ask.

“English, German, and French, Lieutenant” said Levi and turned forward. She had her back to him and she raised her eyebrows in mild interest.

“Alright then, ‘Germany’s top squad’, the English term for attention is ‘Ten-hut’. When I say it, I want you all to face forward, click your heels and rest you weapons like my squad. Understood?” After a brief pause and a few glances at Levi, to which he nodded, they yelled “Yes Ma’am!”

“TEN-HUT!” she yelled and they did exactly what they were told. Their posture, she had to admit, was better than her own members. They all looked at the trees behind her. The one in the end, a tall, brown haired boy with amazing blue eyes watched her out of them. She paced his way. “My name is Lieutenant Ally Raine, and those surrounding you are the Basterds. Ever heard of us?”

Of course the squad has heard of the gruesome, horror stories surrounding the Basterds. Many of the men they were supposed to look up to had had their lives or limbs taken away from the people surrounding them. They glanced at their Captain and Commander then responded in unison “Yes Ma’am!”

“Now, You all must be somewhat briefed on what we do. You must also be briefed on Operation Freedom. But, to carry out Operation Freedom, you need to go through a little training with us.” Once she reached Eren, she turned back around and headed up the line. “These soldiers around you only do one thing and one thing only…” She stopped in front of Armin and looked at him. He tried his best to stop shaking and kept his attention to the trees. “Kill Nazis.”

When Armin clutched his fists, Raine kept walking to the end where Jean was. “Now, I’m a direct descendant of the mountain man Jim Bridger, which means I got a little Indian blood in me. Our battle plan will be that of an Apache resistance.” She stopped in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. “We will be cruel to your German brothers, and through our cruelty they will know who we are.” She then looked into Sasha’s terrified eyes and continued “And they will find the evidence our cruelty in the disemboweled, dismembered, and disfigured bodies of your brothers we leave behind us.”

She made her way back up the line. “And the Germans won’t be able to help themselves but imagine the cruelty their brothers endured in your hands, and your boot-heels, and edges of your knives.” She then locked her eyes in Mikasa’s. She didn’t look afraid, she looked determined. “And when your remaining German brothers close their eyes at night and face their subconscious for the evil they have done; they will have thoughts of us and be tortured with it.” She smirked and turned to look at Levi. His eyes were wide and staring at her. “Sound good?” she asked.

The squad members quickly answered in a loud unison “Yes Ma’am!” This one was stronger than all the others they’ve given. Raine gave them a genuine smile and the boys’ eyes widened a little.

“But, I got a word of warning for all you would be warriors. When you join my command, you take on a debt, and a debt you owe me, personally. Each soldier under me owes me one-hundred Nazi scalps!” She looked at Erwin in the eyes from her place “And I want my scalps. And all ya’ll will get me one-hundred Nazi scalps, taken from the heads of one-hundred dead Nazis” she then looked at Levi in the eyes. He almost wanted to grovel at her feet “Or you will die trying. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am!” the squad members yelled.

Raine smiled again and looked at Robinson. He smiled at her as well. “I love hearing that” she said and started down to the woods. “Let’s get moving.”

The Basterds joined in the next “Yes Ma’am” and broke their formation. They then followed their Lieutenant into the woods. The squad members glanced briefly at Levi, then immediately followed the Basterds. Levi looked at Erwin and scowled at the smile plastered in his face. Erwin mouthed “Oh mein gott” to Levi and followed. Levi stood still in his place and wondered once again if he would regret his decision. He finally snapped out of his revere and caught up to the squad.

When he did, he noticed that the Basterds had an interesting and fast way of maneuvering. They would run in two lines for a few seconds, then zigzag and switch some soldiers to the other side. The squad members would simply run behind them and glance at the Captain with a confused look. Levi rolled his eyes. “Mind explaining your technique, Lieutenant?” he asked with irritation and sarcasm.

“As far as we know, we’re still in enemy territory; worse, in wooded, enemy territory. You need to be aware of snipers hiding in trees or aircrafts. I’m surprised as to why you don’t know this, Captain” responded Raine and the Basterds laughed. Levi narrowed his eyes at the woman running in front of the squad.

He started picking up the pace, intending to catch up to her, but Erwin’s arm appeared in front of him. Levi looked at him up with irritation. Erwin’s only response was a tilted calm face. Levi exhaled and they kept running.

They managed to get to the Switzerland border without trouble. By then, the squad members had deciphered the Basterds running technique and were trying to apply it. Lieutenant Raine outstretched her right arm and the Basterds stopped running. So did the squad members. It was around 3-4 in the afternoon and they had a good view of the wired fence, further they could see the rooftops of a Swiss town.

Raine then motioned the Basterds to the squad members. The Basterds turned and started taking something out of their packs. It was clothing packets. One Basterd, with light blue eyes approached Mikasa and Sasha and offered them packets. Mikasa just raised her eyebrow at the Basterd.

The Basterd rolled her eyes and lowered her scarf. The girls studied his features and realized the Basterd was a girl. She then pushed the clothing packets to their arms and walked back to the Lieutenant, while arranging her scarf.

Robinson approached Levi and handed him a clothing packet too. He mumbled “I don’t think they’ll fit, if you know what I mean, but they’ll do.” Levi narrowed his eyes at him and snatched the packet from his arms. Robinson smirked, showing off his dimples, and returned beside Lieutenant Raine. She was crouched, looking at the Swiss border with binoculars.  
When the Basterds returned to her side, she said “Go change in the woods, quickly.”

The squad and the leaders exchanged glances and separated; girls by the bushes, boys behind thick trees. Raine kept looking at the border, but glanced a little to the right and got a good close up of Captain Ackerman taking his shirt off. She bit her lip.

“How’s it looking?” asked Robinson to her left. She turned back to the border and smirked.

“Not bad actually” she answered and tried her best to not snicker. When the squad emerged in civilian clothes, like the Basterds’, she turned to them. “We’re in the clear. Everyone gather sticks to hide our weapons. We’ll play the role of poor farmers.” She lingered on Levi and he on her. When the squad and Basterds started moving, they followed too.

After gathering enough wood to carry and hide their weapons under, they motioned to the Swiss border entrance. There, two soldiers stood on either side of the gate opening, another operated the gate in a booth. There was no one around either side. Everyone stuck together and approached the guards. “Remember, if you see any resistance, shoot them” mumbled Raine and received the slightest of nods from everyone.

The guards’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “Well, hello many farmers. What is your business?” one asked in German, but sarcasm could be understood in any language.

“We wish to pass to Switzerland. German wood certainly burns better” answered Erwin in German. He kept his gaze low, hoping not to be recognized.

The sarcastic soldier studied their faces while the other studied their arms. “What is in your arms?” asked the other soldier in German.

“He just said wood” answered Levi with accidental sarcasm.

The sarcastic soldier’s eyes widened as he tilted his head. “Captain Ackerman?” he asked.

Everyone’s eyes widened as Levi’s narrowed. Not a second to spare, Raine yelled “NOW!” and the Basterds in front of them dropped the wood, cocked their guns and immediately shot the guards many times.

The man operating the gate noticed what was happening and tried to reach for his own gun. The squad members also dropped their wood and repeatedly shot the man behind the booth. When silence fell on them for a couple of seconds, it was clear they had no backup.

Raine turned to face the Basterds and squad. “Donny, you and Adrien go open the gate. Everyone else, keep your eyes peeled for reinforcements” she ordered. When Donny and a Basterd ran to the booth, she turned her attention to Erwin and Levi in the back. “Commander Smith and Captain Ackerman, unless you want the phrase ‘A Thousand Year Reich’ to become a reality, I suggest you keep your faces hidden and your mouths shut. Understood?”

Erwin blushed dark red and Levi narrowed his eyes. He was getting real tired of this shit. They answered “Yes Ma’am”, Erwin with a hint of shame and Levi through gritted teeth. The gate opened and they all moved forward to Switzerland. Robinson and the Basterd exited the booth ran to catch up.

Ж

By the time the sun was setting, the Basterds and squad had made it to the further outskirts of the Swiss town. They bribed a farm keeper to let them stay in the barn or else. The farmer agreed and turned a blind eye to his barn for the rest of the night. He later brought them food, to which they repaid with more currency.

It was already dark. The squad members sat on the floor in a circle as they ate. The basterds were about two meters away. “They’re insane. All of them” whispered Jean.

“Shut up, they’re right there” hissed Armin.

Sasha clutched her tin coffee cup. It’s the only thing that’s entered her body since yesterday. “They’re really scary. I’m starting to wonder if I should have chosen Africa” she said.

“Don’t be an idiot. We’re close to ending the Nazi’s reign. We just have to stick it out for a couple of weeks” whispered Armin as his hand ran over his long blond hair.

“I think they’re amazing. Do you see the confidence they have? They’re inspiring” whispered Eren as he bit his bread roll.

“Their methods may be a little extreme, but they have definitely done more damage to the Army than the troops on the Eastern front” added Mikasa.

“Yeah, cuz they’re insane sadists!” hissed Jean.

Sasha looked up from her coffee and said “Maybe we should stop talking about them…”

“Why? They can’t understand us” said Jean as he bit into his bread.

“They look like they do” said Sasha, and the squad members turned and saw the Basterds looking at them.  
They notice they had all taken off their scarves. One Basterd was black as charcoal. He leaned on a beam on the barn and took long drags of a self rolled cigarette. The one next to him had a round face and short dirty blonde hair. He definitely looked German. He was sharpening a large knife on a belt. The knife had a German phrase in it. “Loyalty is my honor”.

The man next to him had long, shoulder length black hair. It covered his face like Mikasa. His nose screamed Jew. He nonchalantly cleaned his gun. The man next to him had the face and hair of an angel. He had green eyes and short brown hair. He munched on his dinner. The girl next to him drank her tea. She looked like a young Lieutenant Raine; dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was more rounded though. The ideal German woman.

The squad members’ faces blushed under their cold gaze. Eren cleared his throat. “Hello” he said in English.  
Some of the Basterds raised their eyebrows, but not one said anything.

“We didn’t catch your names. What are they?” asked Eren.

The black man took another drag of his cigarette. “Josie” he said as he exhaled the smoke.

The one sharpening his knife returned his attention to his duty. “Ryon” he said.

“Adrien” said the one cleaning his gun.

The one next to him ferociously bit off a piece of his bread and said “Micah.” His accent showed he was British.

The woman took another sip of tea and smiled. “Nikola” she said.

Eren nodded. “I’m Eren. Eren Yeager” He then pointed at each squad member and said their names. The Basterds did not react. “How long have you been a Basterd?”

“Since I was born” said Ryon. The rest of the basterds smirked. Their eyes would not leave the members.

Armin gulped and tried to clear his throat “You wouldn’t happen to be Ryon Stiglitz, would you?” he asked.

Ryon stopped sharpening his knife and pointed it at Armin. It shined under the fire light. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?” he growled.

Armin and Sasha held their breath in fear, as Eren, Mikasa, and Jean narrowed their eyes at him. The Basterds suddenly broke out laughing. Their laughter made them seem mad. It frightened the squad members. They finally stopped and resumed the staring contest with evil smiles on their faces. “Don’t worry, we’re not allowed to hurt you” said Adrien as he swiftly reassembled his gun.

“Yet” said Nikola sweetly with a hint of evil and the Basterds broke out laughing again. Captain Ackerman entered the barn and the laughter quieted down. He stood between the two groups.

“Lights out in five minutes. We leave at 0600 tomorrow morning” he said and went up the steps to the second floor of the barn. The Basterds started to get ready for bed as the squad members anxiously eyed them. When the fire lamp was blown out, the Basterds were on the left side and the squad members were on the right.

Sasha whispered to her squad: “I don’t feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as them” and the Basterds gave one last eerie chuckle.

Ж

When Levi blew out the fire lamp, he began taking off his trousers and button shirt. Erwin was already under his blankets and was facing the wall. He was only a few feet away from Levi’s blankets. As he got under them, he glanced at the other side of the attic. He could tell Robinson was already under his own blankets, but the ones a few feet beside him were empty.

He looked at the barn window and saw Raine sitting on the edge of it. She was smoking a cigarette and had a book in her lap. Her hair was free from the ponytail she sported all day. She stared at the night sky and looked… relaxed. Levi shook his head and got under his own blanket and stared at the ceiling.

“Goodnight Captain” he heard her say. He couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

He bit the inside of his cheek for a few seconds then said “Goodnight… Ally.” He swore he heard her gasp. He smiled triumphantly and closed his eyes.

Ж

The next morning, before the sun was up, the Basterds and squad members headed further to Switzerland. They stuck to the country and woods. There, whenever they would rest, the Lieutenant would train the squad members how to sneak around, attack, and snipe like the Apaches. To her surprise, they caught on quick.

When they got to the French border, they decided to pass as German soldiers. Erwin managed to get a truck to transport the Basterds and squad members into Nazi territory. They gave him and Captain Ackerman no trouble getting through.

After a few miles into France, they decided to proceed with the Basterds’ agenda. They then found a Kraut Patrol resting under a big canal. They parked the truck a few miles forward and decided to go back on foot. When they got down, the Basterds, Sergeant, and Lieutenant offered the squad scarves. They took them and gave them a confused look.

“We need to interrogate the survivors. The last thing we need is a Nazi fuck running around telling the high command about Germans working with Americans” she explained. Levi gave the slightest of nods and the squad members started to wrap the scarves around them. Levi paced and suffered silently as he tried to put it on.

Raine noticed, rolled her eyes and walked towards him. He narrowed his eyes at her. She took his hands away from the scarf and wrapped it around him herself. Having her close to him made him blush and feel uncomfortable. When she was done, she looked him in the eyes and smirked. “Done” she said and patted him in his chest. Levi was gland the scarf was hiding his blush, but he was sure Raine could tell.

She then gave the order to move out and they all ran to the canal. There, they managed to take out all soldiers on the edges of the canal quietly. They surrounded it and crouched. Raine yelled “NOW!” and they all emerged and began shooting inside the ditch.

Some tried to escape through the dark tunnel. Erwin and Levi jumped from the top to the exit of the tunnel, caught them by surprise, and shot them all. Three soldiers remained standing in the middle of the canal, and aware they had no chance, they put their hands up. The Basterds on the right side slid down and kept their guns pointed to their backs. The squad members either jumped or slid from the top of the left side and approached the soldiers from the front.

Levi and Erwin emerged from the tunnel and were followed by Robinson and Raine. They had captured two privates and a Sergeant. A Sergeant Erwin and Levi were familiar with. He stared at both the Commander and Captain’s eyes, trying to figure out if he recognized them. Robinson and Raine got between Erwin and Levi and smirked at them.

“Basterds, start paying your debt” she said. The Basterds and squad members nodded and started heading towards the dead soldiers around them. “Ryon, I want you up there on the right. Eyebrows, I want you on the left” she ordered and they followed.

“Shorty, I want you to guard the prisoners.” Levi nodded but narrowed his eyes at his nickname. “Donny, you know what to do” she said to Robinson.

“You got it, Baby” he said and headed to the tunnel. Raine walked around handing cloth sacs to those scalping.

Sasha barely started cutting her first scalp when she felt she was going to burst. She turned away and made a gagging sound. Raine placed a bag on her shoulder. “For your scalps… or your breakfast” she mocked. Sasha wiped away her tears and continued scalping. After a first couple of gags, the squad members got the hang of it. “When you’re done, I want Josie and Micah to join Ryon up there. Potato girl and Horse face, go up there with Eyebrows.”

The basterds and members nodded and, after searching and relieving the dead soldiers’ weapons, they went to their place. “Coconut head, I want you to stay here and make sure no one or nothing comes from that side of the woods or road.”  
Armin nodded. “Nikola, I want you to stand over there and snipe in case something goes wrong” Raine continued.  
Nikola saluted and said “You got it.”

“Creepy Face, I want you to stand next to Shorty and guard.” Mikasa growled at her nickname, but obeyed. “Pretty Eyes and Adrien, I want you to stay close to me. Pretty eyes, snipe from my right, Adrien from my left” said Raine as she walked over to the entrance of the tunnel. Eren and Adrien took their place.

Raine put down her own weapon next to the tunnel entrance. Levi narrowed his eyes and read the carved words on her rifle. “Inglourious Basterds”. Levi chuckled at the misspelling of both words.

“Weapons at the ready!” she ordered and everyone pointed their guns at the three men on their knees. Levi and Mikasa stood behind them, their barrels almost touching the prisoners’ napes. Raine smirked and sat on a rock in front of Adrien. “Shorty, bring that Kraut Sarge over.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and pulled the Sergeant up by the collar then pushed him forward with his barrel. The Sergeant eyed those surrounding him, then his eyes stayed on Erwin. When he got in front of Raine, he saluted. “Sergeant Werner Rachtman.”

Raine unwrapped her scarf and smirked at the shocker Sergeants face. “Lieutenant Ally Raine. You know what ‘sit down’ means don’t you, Werner?”

“Yes” he said mumbled.

“Then sit down” said Raine as she motioned to the floor in front of her. Werner nodded and sat cross legged. He stared at Raine’s face and her smirk widened. “How’s your English, Werner? Cuz if you need to, we have a couple of fellas that would just love to translate for ya.”

She pointed at Adrien “Adrien here is an Austrian Jew who got the fuck out of Munich while the getting was good. He became American, got drafted, and came back to give ya’ll what for.” Werner gave Adrien a dirty look, which he then gave to Raine.

She pointed up. “That man over there, you might be familiar with him” she said.

Levi’s heart almost stopped. “Is she pointing at me?!” he thought. “Sergeant Ryon Stiglitz!” Levi glanced up and saw the man above him take off his scarf to reveal a smirk. No wonder he looked familiar. “Heard of him?”

Werner looked at Ryon, then back at Raine. He smirked. “Everybody in the German Army has heard of ‘Ryon Stiglitz’.”  
The Basterds chuckled along with Raine. Stiglitz just blew a kiss at Werner. The laughter died down. “Can I assume you know who we are?” asked Raine as she raised her arms.

Werner eyed her and said “You’re ‘Ally the Apache’.”

The Basterds chuckled and whooped like Indians. Raine’s smirk widened. “Werner, you have heard of us! So you know we ain’t in the prisoner taking business. We in the killin’ Nazi business, and Cousin, business is a booming!”

The Basterds once again whooped and laughed. “So, that leaves two ways we can play this out. We either kill you or let you go. But whether or not you leave this ditch alive depends entirely on you” said Raine as she took a map out of her pack. She unfolded it and studied it. She finally smiled and laid the map down in front of Werner.

She pointed in Armin’s direction. “Up that road, there’s an Orchard, and besides you we know there’s another Kraut Patrol fucking around out here. And if that patrol were to have any crack shots, that Orchard would be a goddamn snipers delight.” She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. “So, if you ever want to eat another Sauerkraut sandwich again, you gotta show me on this here map where they are. You also gotta tell me how many there are, and you gotta tell me what kind of artillery they’re carrying with them.”

Werner chuckled at the map then looked at Raine. “You can’t expect me to divulge information that would put precious German lives in danger.”

Rainer sarcastically hummed in thought. “See Werner, that’s where you’re wrong because that’s exactly what I’m expecting. We need to know about Germans hiding in trees. You need to tell me, and you need to tell me right now.”

Werner raised his right hand, held it up for a few seconds, then placed it over his heart and said “I respectfully refuse, Ma’am.”

Something started to hit the walls inside the tunnel. It made a big *CLANK* sound. Werner’s eyes went from Raine to the tunnel. “Hear that?” she asked as she smirked.

Werner tried to keep his composure and said “Yes” firmly.

Rainer pointed behind her. “That’s Sergeant Donny Robinson. You might know him better by his nickname; ‘The Bear Jew’. Now, if you’re heard of ‘Ally the Apache’ you must’ve heard of ‘The Bear Jew’.”

“I’ve heard of The Bear Jew” said Werner. His voice was lacking confidence.

“What’cha hear?” asked Raine.

Werner glanced at the floor. “He beats German soldiers with a club…”

“He bashes their brains in with a baseball bat, that’s what he does. Now Werner, I’mma ask you one last Goddamn time. If you still respectfully refuse I’m calling the Bear Jew over, and he’s gonna take that big bat of his, and he’s gonna beat your ass ‘till death with it.” There was not a hint of humor in the woman's sultry, southern voice. She leaned forward, closer to Werner’s face, and hissed “So take your wiener schnitzel-licking finger and point out on this map what I wanna know.”

Werner stared at her with fury in his eyes. She did the same. The leaves around them fell in slow motion. No one wanted to breathe. Finally, Werner said “Fuck you, and your Jew dogs!”

Levi wanted to tear the man to pieces, but he noticed the Basterds and Raine laughing. Correction; she was beaming. "Oh Werner, we’re all tickled to hear you say that. Watching Donny beat Nazis to death is the closest we get to going to the movies.” Raine folded her map and stood up. She sat in front of Adrien and sang “Donny!” into the direction of the tunnel.

“Yeah?” asked Robinson.

“We got us a German here who wants to die for the Fatherland. Oblige him” she said. The clanks resumed and got louder and nearer. The Basterds had smiles plastered on their faces. The squad members all stared at the tunnel.

Raine took out a sandwich from her coat pocket and started munching on it. Levi’s eyes shifted continuously from her to the tunnel. She noticed and gave him a wink. Levi blushed and glued his attention to the tunnel. Werner just sat there; his facewas a battle of emotions; scared shitless vs. composure.

Finally, out of the tunnel emerged Sergeant Robinson. He had discarded his jacket and button shirt. He wore a dirty tank top and from his neck hung a good number of dog tags. His biceps were pretty big and he carried a big wooden baseball bat. The Basterds clapped and cheered. Raine even bowed for him.

Robinson’s face was filled with smugness and fury. He approached Werner and pointed his bat to the Iron Cross medal over Werner’s heart. “Get that for killing Jews?” he hissed.

Werner looked up at him. “Bravery” he corrected.

Robinson raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and positioned his bat next to Werner’s head. Werner gave one last look to Donny then Erwin. Raine’s eyes shifted from Donny to Werner.

When Werner closed his eyes, Donny drew the bat back and quickly struck him. The Basterds cheered and clapped and jumped. Raine tried to smirk but ended up staring at the floor. Most of the squad members were in shock. Sasha finally released her breakfast beside her. Eren's eyes widened like saucers.

Levi heard Mikasa whisper to the shaking and crying privates that she would be shitting her pants if she was them. Donny finally finished beating Werner to death. He held the bat over his head and stomped around.

“Teddy Fucking Williams knocks it out of the park! Fenway Park is on its feet for Teddy Fucking Ballgame! He went yard on that one, on to fucking Lansdowne Street!” he yelled. The Basterds simply laughed along with him. He pointed to the private in front of Levi. “YOU!”

Levi stared at Robinson and the private tried to run for it. Levi, instinctively, raised his rifle and shot the private in the head. He didn’t ever get three feet away from him. “Damn it, Shorty!” he heard Raine say.

Levi looked at her as she placed the remains of her sandwich in her mouth. “Donny, bring the other one over here. ALIVE” she said, emphasizing “alive” in Levi’s direction.

Robinson grabbed the remaining private and led him to Raine. “Get the fuck up! Batter up, you’re on deck!” Rainer unfolded the map and laid it in front of her again. Robinson made the small private kneel in the same place Werner had sat and held the bat next to him. “You try anything, you hit the ground!”

Raine stared at the private in front of her. He was young and looked like a scared and confused dog. “English?” she asked.

“Nein” he said to the ground.

Raine nodded and called Adrien. He stood between the two. The private managed to look at the Lieutenant in the eyes. She looked into his. After a moment, Raine spoke. “Ask him if he wants to live.”She heard Adrien ask him, and he responded with a meek voice “Ja, Ma’am.”

“Tell him to point out on this map the German position.” Her eyes would not leave the private’s face. Adrien asked him and he immediately pointed at the map. Raine marked it down. “Ask him how many Germans.”

Adrien asked the private and he answered quickly. “Around about twelve” he translated.

“What kind of artillery?” asked Raine. Adrien translated and the private gave a detailed explanation, pointing at the map and looking from Raine to Adrien. Adrien explained that the Germans had six snipers in the Orchard trees. They also had six men on the ground, including their commanding officers, had one artillery gun. They each also have their own weapons.

In the end, Raine smiled and motioned Donny to remove the bat from the private’s shoulder. “Now, when you report what happened here, you can’t tell them what you told us. They’ll shoot you.” Raine looked up at the sky while Adrien translated. “They’re gonna wanna know why you so special we let you live. So you tell them we let you live so you can spread the word through the ranks about what’s gonna happen to every Nazi we find” she smiled at the private as Adrien translated again.

“Ja, Ma’am” said the private and nodded like a bobble-head.

Raine tilted her head and started fumbling with something in her coat pocket. “Now that you survived the war, when you get home, what’cha gonna do?” she asked. She took out a small tin container.

Adrien translated as she grabbed a pinch of white powder from the container. Levi frowned at this. The private answered with pride in his voice. “He said he’s gonna hug his mother” said Adrien.

Raine snorted the powder from one nostril and rubbed her nose with the back of hand. She giggled and said “We’ll, ain’t that nice?” She did the same process again and snorted from her other nostril. “Ask him if he’s gonna take off his uniform.”

Adrien did and the private responded with the same proud tone. “He’s gonna burn it.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. We don’t like that. See we like our Nazi’s in uniform, that way we can spot ‘em” she snapped her fingers “Just like that.” Adrien translated as she put away her container in her coat pocket. “If you take off that uniform, ain’t nobody gonna know you’se a Nazi, and that don’t sit well with us.”

Adrien translated as Raine got up and started nearing the private. He started backing away but Donny kept him there. “So, I’m gonna give you a little something you can’t take off” said Raine as she took out a big, bowie knife.

The next thing Levi knew, Adrien and Robinson were pinning the private to the floor. Raine got on top of him and started carving something on his forehead. Some of the Basterds and squad members got down from their post and rushed to surround Raine.

Levi has heard of what “Ally the Apache” did to her survivors. Hell, he’d even seen a scar of those before, but Levi never expected to see one freshly made. He steadily made his way to the group. The screams died down and he heard Donny complain about the private being a weakling.

Levi pushed through and looked down. Raine had just finished carving a perfect swastika on the passed-out private’s forehead. Raine sat back along with Donny and Adrien. Eren was the first to speak. “Wow Lieutenant, you’re pretty good at that.”

Raine looked up and smiled at him. “You know how you get to Carnegie Hall, don’t ya?” She looked back at her work “Practice.” She giggled along with the rest of the Basterds. Hell, even some of the Squad Members were laughing.

Levi turned away and paced. “I think we should head to that Orchard. I have the feeling we’re going to run out of ammo.”  
Everyone turned to look at Levi as Raine, Robinson, and Adrien got up. Erwin came down from his post above the canal and said “I agree with the Captain.”

Raine smirked and said “Fine. If you find something of use, take it.” She glanced at Levi and her smile disappeared. “Let’s get back to the truck.”

As the Basterds and squad members gathered ammo and guns, Raine approached Levi. He was staring down the right side of the canal. She placed her hand on his shoulder and made him shudder. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

Levi eyed her from the corner of his eyes. “I’m not weak, Lieutenant. Trust me. I’ve seen worse.”

Raine stayed silent along with Levi. When Robinson announced they were good to go, Levi shooed her head off his shoulder and she just giggled and walked to her things. Robinson, with his shirt and jacket back on, gave Levi a dirty look, which Levi returned.

Back at the truck, Erwin drove and Levi rode on the passenger seat. They had been quiet for most of the ride until Levi said “Werner Rachtman was a piece of shit… right?”

Erwin glance at him then back to the road. “Yes, he was. Before ranking to Sergeant, he did horrible things when we were stationed in Warsaw.”

Levi exhaled and looked out the window. He usually didn’t feel guilty killing anyone, but he had never killed or seen anyone be killed the way Rachtman was. He had never seen torture or tortured someone how Raine tortured that private. As he distinguished the tops of apple trees in full bloom, he wondered if he was beginning to regret taking this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting to the end of the third chapter. I appreciate it. If anyone cared why I took so long, I've been having trouble with my internet but its all good now :) Sorry and hope you stay.


	4. The Horrible Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the "Inglourious Basterds" dialogue, story, and characters. They all belong to the wonderful Quentin Tarantino. This was just for fun. Please don't sue me...

When the raid at the orchard was complete, the sun began to set in the French sky. Erwin, to the Basterds’ surprise, had arranged a place for headquarters next to Cow Country. It was a huge, old abandoned farmhouse. Levi cringed as they entered.

            “This will be our headquarters. After every raid you must return here, and make sure you’re not followed” said Erwin as he lit a candle and entered the parlor. Some of the Basterds had gone either upstairs or to the kitchen.

            Levi’s squad observed from the entrance hall as the superiors followed Erwin into the parlor. Robinson inspected the other side of the parlor as Levi glared at the dusty tables and dirty walls. “So you want us to play house as you run around Nazi-Occupied France?” asked Raine as she kicked the decomposing couch.

            Erwin smirked “Metaphorically, yes.”

            Raine rolled her eyes and moved to the French doors on the other side of the parlor. The doors led to the outside porch patio. It faced the green pasture, followed by a border of deep forest. Raine pursed her lips in approval to the view and closed the doors again. “You have great taste, Commander” she said.

            “Thank you, Lieutenant” Erwin stood in the middle of the parlor. “I’m afraid I have to leave you until a few days before the operation. It is known that I will make an appearance to the premiere, but no one other than General Pixis knows that I am in France right now.”

            “One should hope not” grumbled Levi.

            Erwin glanced at Levi’s frowning face “I’ll be back on Tuesday. I trust all of you will be alive and well when I arrive.”

            Levi raised his eyebrows. Raine smirked at Levi and said “No promises” as she walked out of the room.

            The Commander explained the number of rooms in the house and the basic essentials for warmth and comfort. Afterwards, he bid everyone goodbye. Raine and Levi watched him drive off in the truck. When he was out of sight, they both glanced at each other and entered the house, trying not to touch each other.

Ж

            Levi did not want to sleep. The thought of bacteria, germs, dust, and disease all over the house left him restless. He decided to at least start cleaning his room. Robinson entered and Levi glared at him from the floor. He was on his hands and knees, scrubbing. Robinson chuckled and tip toed around him to get to his bed.

            He nonchalantly climbed into bed. Levi looked at him and groaned in disgust. “We got a problem, Shorty?” asked Robinson when Levi returned to the floor after the groan.

            Levi straightened up “I don’t know Sergeant. Do you consider tuberculosis or rat feces a ‘problem’?”

            Robinson sat up and smirked at Levi “I think you define ‘problem’, Captain.”

            “Such a childish answer” said Levi, not taking his eyes off of the floor. Robinson didn’t respond, so the Captain assumed the conversation was over. Except, Robinson hadn’t laid back in his bed. He was just staring at Levi. Levi finally got annoyed and sat up. He glared at Robinson and growled “What?”

            Robinson’s entire body language had changed. He reminded Levi of a child. The Sergeant smiled, a small genuine smile, and said “Nothing… it’s just…”. Levi raised his eyebrows in an irritated fashion. “You clean like my Momma.”

            Levi stared at Robinson. He didn’t know how to react to this. “What do you mean?”

            “You make little swirls on the wood, then switch the rag and make other swirls, then you move left… like my Momma” said Robinson. That last part sounded upsetting.

            Levi didn’t want to have this conversation, especially with Donny Robinson. To Levi, he was just a bat-waving maniac who was in love with Lieutenant Raine. He disliked him. He tried to go back to work, but he ended up staring at the floor. He cursed himself and asked “Does she still clean like this?”

            Robinson shook his head and his brown curls fell on his eyes. “She’s dead.”

            Levi flushed. “Nazis?”

            “Nah, Great Depression. We were living in New York at that time. When she…passed, I went to a Jewish Orphanage there. When I got old enough, I joined the army.” He scratched the sheets and finished with “I’m used to sleeping in filth.”

            Levi made a "tch" sound, causing Robinson to look up. “Just because you’re used to something, it doesn’t mean you have to keep doing it” he said and continued cleaning. Robinson stared at him for a few seconds then got up.

            Levi mentally prepared himself in case he would throw a blow, but instead, Robinson got a rag and scrubbed beside him. Levi stared at him in confusion then proceeded. In the back of their minds, they knew they cleaned more than just the floor.

Ж

            The Next morning, Levi and Robinson asked the Lieutenant if they could all take the day off to clean the house. Raine, stupefied, agreed. Everyone dressed in aprons and face masks, and got to work. The Basterds were amazed at how fast and well Levi and his squad cleaned their side of the house.

            “We’ve been doing it since we were recruited” chimed Armin.

            “It was actually required” added Jean to an astonished crowd of Basterds.

            Micah leaned to Nikola’s ear. “I told you they were insane” he murmured.

            “The pot calling the kettle black” said Mikasa.

            Levi then burst in. “You five haven’t even finished the kitchen.” He glanced at the Basterds then at his own squad. “Integrate! Have two Basterds stay along with two of my squad.”

            Nikola and Micah stayed in the kitchen with Mikasa and Jean as the rest moved either up stairs with Levi, or outside with Raine. As Levi inspected the floor cleaning, he looked out of a bedroom window to the outside. He saw Ryon, Eren, and Adrien cleaning the porch, but he also noticed Raine. She was staring at the woods.

            Levi tilted his head. Robinson approached her and stood next to her. He could see they were talking, but could their smiles. He rolled his eyes and returned them to the inside.

            After a whole day’s work, the house could’ve been the Fuhrer’s country home. Everyone courted a smile. Nikola and Sasha decided to prepare for dinner as a couple of the guys headed to the forest to fill the chimney with firewood. Those left went into the parlor to try and get a radio signal. Raine and Levi were silently surprised at how everyone was acting as one squad. Not a squad; a family.

            Raine crossed her arms and said “I don’t know how you did it, but I’m glad you did.”

            Levi also crossed his arms, a smile wanting to interrupt his blank face. “Nothing a little cleaning alcohol can’t fix.”

            “Speaking of alcohol, you want a drink?” asked Raine animatedly, staring into Levi's steel eyes.

            The smile escaped his guard and Raine almost fell back. “French wine would be much obliged right now.”

            She smiled at him and the two entered the kitchen.

Ж

            Commander Erwin entered Major General Pixis’ new office in Berlin. Once Erwin closed the door, Pixis ran out of his chair towards him. He looked like he aged 20 years, if that was even possible.

            “I didn’t want them to promote me, but I would look suspicious if I didn’t accept” he hissed.

            Erwin raised his hands trying to calm him down. “Don’t worry. They are already deep behind German lines. The only thing stopping us from blowing away the Third Reich is time.”

                        “Pride is a sin, Erwin” whispered Pixis.

            “So is being a mass-murderer” said Erwin as he took off his coat and sat on the chair in front of Pixis’ desk. “So, what’s the next step of the operation?”

            Pixis paced nervously then leaned on his desk in front of Erwin “You need to move to Paris. Once there, you and a few members of the Basterds will go to a bar called ‘La Louisiana’. Our double agent should be waiting for you there.”

            Erwin wrote the bar name in a tiny, black notebook. “How will I know when I find her?”

            “That won’t be hard, Commander” Pixis rubbed his bald head “Our double agent is Zoella Hange.”

            Erwin removed his eyes from his notebook, astonished. “Zoella Hange? The German Movie star is a part of the German resistance?”

            “Yes. She recently started” said Pixis.

            Erwin leaned in closer. “Is it safe to trust her?” he asked.

            “Nothing is safe in Hell.”

Ж

            Erwin returned to France after his talk with Major General Pixis. He arrived at the Basterds’ headquarters at sunset on Tuesday. The door was answered by Sasha, who seemed really relieved and happy to see him. She wasn’t the same girl she was in Germany, but she was on her way there.

            Erwin entered and gaped at the farmhouse. It was completely different from what he had last seen. He entered the kitchen behind Sasha. Sitting on the table were the boys, playing a card game. They all rose and shook hands with Erwin. As they started filling him in on all that has happened; Levi, Raine, Mikasa and Nikola exited the pantry with ingredients in their arms.

            Erwin smiled at Levi’s apron as a hint of relief showed in the Captain’s eyes. They shook hands as they greeted each other. Raine approached him and also shook hands with him. “How was it over there?” she asked.

            “Everything is okay. Pixis got a promotion so he’s further inside headquarters.” He glanced at Levi.

            Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he knew something was wrong. “Let me show you where you will sleep” he said and the two excused themselves from the kitchen. Raine shrugged at Robinson and returned to cooking with Mikasa and Nikola.

            Levi took Erwin to his room. Erwin put down his bags as Levi closed the door. “What happened?”

            Erwin sighed and ran his hand through his golden hair. “Pixis is dead.”

            Levi’s eyes widened in disbelief. He then glared at Erwin. “Why?” he growled.

            “He was going to try and run. He knew too much… I had to stop him” explained the Commander.

            Levi approached him and yelled “He was your friend!” Erwin stood still, his eyes wide but his mouth closed. “He was your colleague.”

            Erwin raised his hands like he had with Pixis “Levi, the future of Germany is in our hands. If a single word gets out about what we’re doing, not only will we be put to death, but so will Raine, Robinson, and all of those young soldiers downstairs.”

            Levi looked up at the Commander. He was nearly twice his size, but his rage made him meters taller. “Killing young innocent soldiers didn’t bother you before” he hissed.

            “Coming from the man who did nothing to stop it!” yelled Erwin. “You are just as guilty about killing your squad members as I am!”

            Levi stared at him. Who was he? What has he turned in to? Did the Basterds do this? Did stress? The two men just stared at each other, rage radiating out of each other. Suddenly, the door burst open.

            The two men turned, and there stood Sasha, her face was a waterfall and she was pointing her rifle at both of them. “YOU KILLED CONNIE!” she screamed.

            The two men stared at the barrel. Erwin put his hands up again in a calming gesture. Levi glanced at him. He knew Sasha wouldn’t calm down but he ended up imitating the commander. They heard commotion coming up the stairs. Sasha’s eyes shifted to the end of the hall then pointed the barrel at Levi’s head “Burn in hell, you bastard!” she screamed.

            Levi dropped his arms to his sides and closed his eyes. “Do it. I deserve it. I am just as guilty. I’m so sorry, Sasha.”

            “SASHA, NO!” screamed Raine and a hit was heard, followed by a thud. When Levi re-opened his eyes, he was staring at Erwin’s back. A small gasp escaped his lips. He quickly moved to Erwin’s side and saw Sasha on the hallway floor. Raine kneeled beside her.

            She checked her pulse and vital signs as Robinson approached her and took away the shotgun. He gave Levi and Erwin an angry glare. Sasha groaned as Raine caressed her face. “Sasha?” asked the Lieutenant.

            Sasha’s eyes wandered from Raine to the ceiling. When her eyes fell on Levi and Erwin, she started sobbing again. “They… killed…my…” She started loosing consciousness again. Raine narrowed her eyes at the men on the doorway then flew to Robinson.

            “Get Armin up here!” she ordered and Robinson ran downstairs. In less than two seconds, everyone rushed upstairs. Eren and Jean quickly carried Sasha to her room. Armin and Mikasa followed. The Basterds stood at the foot of the stairs glaring at Levi and Erwin. They too had taken a liking to Sasha. “Go downstairs and make sure the goddamn house doesn’t burn!” ordered Raine, and they went.

            Levi and Erwin moved aside as Raine and Robinson entered the room. Raine closed the door and leaned on it as Robinson stood at the foot of his own bed. Levi sat on his bed with his hands on his knees. Erwin simply stood in disbelief.

            Raine sighed and stared at Levi. He stared at the floor. She then looked at Erwin, who was still in oblivion. “Sasha wanted to kill you” Her gaze returned to Levi “Why?”

            Levi took a deep breath and said “My squad was originally 10 soldiers. The ones that are here were the ones that wanted to take part in Operation Freedom.”

            Raine’s eyes returned to Erwin. “And?” she asked.

            “We killed the other five” he whispered.

            Raine’s eyes widened along with Robinson’s. They both looked at Erwin and Levi in disbelief. “You killed your own Cadets? How the fuck can we trust you now, huh?” asked Robinson angrily. Sasha’s rifle was still in his hands and he was holding it tight.

            “They were going to tell about our Operation! Why does no one understand that? I did what I had to do!” yelled Erwin as he took a step forward.

            Levi immediately stood up and neared Erwin. “They were kids, Erwin! They were under my tutelage! Most of them wouldn’t have said anything. You only gave the order without my consent or approval!”  

            “The first to throw punches looses a leg!” yelled Robinson as the two men were inches away from each other. He started raising the rifle.

            “ENOUGH!” yelled Raine and pushed the two away. She also took away the rifle from Robinson. “A war is already going on in the outside, the last thing I need is a war in the inside. Now you two listen to me.” Levi and Erwin forced themselves to look at the Lieutenant “You will not approach Sasha, and if she wants to leave, you will not follow. If anything happens to her, I will take this rifle and shoot you two myself. Understood?”

            Erwin’s face was red along with Levi’s cheeks. They nodded then returned their gaze to the floor. Raine nodded and exited the room. Robinson gave them one last dirty look and proceeded to walk out. “Dinner is served” he mocked Levi’s apron.

Ж

            Sasha awoke an hour later to Armin’s singing. He was sitting on a rocking chair beside her bed. When he noticed her eyes fluttering, he quickly got up and went to her side. He checked her heart beat and consciousness. “Sasha?” he asked.

            Sasha looked at him as her eyes started tearing up. “They’re dead, Armin” she said.

            “Who is, Sasha?” he asked terrified.

            Tears streamed down to her ears. “Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Krista… and Connie” she sobbed.

            Armin’s eyes widened and stared at her. After finishing the check up, he excused himself to tell his comrades behind the door about Sasha. “She says Levi and Erwin killed the rest of our squad!” he said.

            Everyone was shocked. “But… they’re in Africa” said Jean in disbelief.

            “Then why haven’t we heard about them? We were in Youth and then the Army for 5 years. One of them would at least try to contact us” said Mikasa.

            “But the Captain and Commander wouldn’t do a thing like that” said Eren.

            Raine approached them and cleared her throat. They moved aside and stared at her with sad eyes. “How’s Sasha?” she asked.

            “She woke up. Her vitals are good and she’s talking” stated Armin.

            Raine simply nodded. Her mind was somewhere else. “Go and eat something. Dinner’s been ready for a while” she said.

            Everyone nodded and started heading downstairs. Raine sighed and entered the Girls’ room. Sasha looked at her and gave her a weak smile through her wet face. Raine tried to return it but couldn’t. “Sasha, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to kick you so hard.” She took a deep breath and looked at the floor “I couldn’t let you shoot him.”

            Sasha sobbed. “He killed my best friend… my comrades. They deserve to die!”

            “We all deserve to die” said Raine then looked into Sasha’s brown eyes.

            Sasha exhaled as new tears streamed down her face. “I want to go home” she said.

            Raine nodded and said “Alright. We’ll pack your things and Josie will take you anywhere; Germany, England, you name it.” She kneeled beside Sasha and held her hand. “Basterds always protect other Basterds.”

            Sasha sobbed and buried her face in Raine’s neck. They stayed there until Sasha ran out of tears and Raine ran out of consoling words.

Ж

            The next morning, the Basterds and squad members waited in the entrance hallway. The commanding officers were in the parlor, silently drinking wine. Josie walked downstairs with a pack on each arm. He was followed by Sasha. She hugged and bid goodbye to her old and new friends.

            Raine and Robinson approached Josie after he said goodbye to the basterds. “I’m sorry I won’t be in the operation, Boss” he told Raine.

            “That girl is your priority now. Remember, if you come back and we’re not alive or here, you return to base and take over, understood?” said Raine.

            Josie nodded and hugged his commanding officers. Sasha ran to Lieutenant Raine’s arms and gave her a tight hug. She glared at Levi and Erwin from behind. After Sasha and Josie left, silence fell on the farmhouse. All the happiness and laughter that had take place before Erwin arrived was dead.

            The Basterds and squad members then separated to different parts of the house. Levi glared as Robinson whispered something to Raine in the ear. She nodded and watched him go out the front door. She met Levi’s eyes. They have been filled with disappointment since yesterday, but today they had something else.

            She broke the stare for once and went upstairs. Levi looked forwards again and downed his wine. He admitted it. He regretted something for the first time in his life. He regretted not standing up and finding another solution for his squad members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup kids?! I'm back! I've been a terrible person for not updating. I just got a little self conscious about this story and my writing. So, while I'm in this stage of "IDGAF," I decided to upload. Anyways, thanks you for reading and I'll see you in the next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, thank you. Again, this was just for fun. If you like it; thanks, I'll keep updating chapters, and if you don't; its ok. I'll still update the chapters. I really hope you stick around though.


End file.
